


[Podfic] Timeline

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock abuses John as a writing surface, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things you have to get used to when you share a bed with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149256) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Length: 14:27  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rjxw4s9odgq3ogi/Timeline.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/timeline-entanglednow) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/timeline) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [I Belong to You (Cover by Daniela Andrade)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqelrv7xw_A) \- Lenny Kravitz


End file.
